Hitherto, as an exhaust device, there has been known one that is provided with an expansion chamber that expands an exhaust gas from an engine, partition wall members (72, 74) for partitioning the expansion chamber, and a plurality of catalysts (90) disposed in the expansion chamber and supported in parallel by the partition wall members (72, 74), as seen in Patent Document 1, for example.
Two communication pipes (82, 84) are welded to the partition wall members (72, 74), and the catalysts (90) for purifying the exhaust gas flowing through the pipes are arranged inside these communication pipes (82, 84).